This invention relates to the sealing and joining of glass and quartz ampules in general and more particularly to an improved vacuum tight seal for use in such ampules.
Quartz and glass ampules are often used in chemical synthesis such as in the preparation of AIII-BV compounds for use in semiconductors. In such ampules, which are quite often evacuated, tight joints are required. Such is a necessity particularly where such ampules, typically of quartz, are used in the preparation of semiconductor compounds. Various means of sealing exist in the prior art none of which are satisfactory. For example, ground joints may be used. However, particularly with larger joint diameters these present difficulties. It is often difficult to open such a joint. Sawing off the ampule to open it can lead to disturbing vibrations. If joint grease is used contamination of the inside of the ampule may result. Thus, the use of ground joints and the use of joint grease is not satisfactory in such applications. In view of this the need for an improved apparatus for sealing becomes evident.